Domoan and Rain's Shopping Excursion
by Jap Kitten
Summary: Rain calls Domoan to see if he'll take her shopping. He begrudgingly agrees. When they walk into a department, Domoan gets a surprise his nose can't handle. Then he gets Rain a surprise. What could they be? Hmmm... PLease R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a joint fic I wrote with Onna Vegeta. The idea came to us when we were shopping at Kohl's and we walked by the underwear department, and BOOM!! This idea hit us! SoOoOo. enjoy and r&r please!! (Oh, by the way, we don't own G Gundam or anything)  
~Jap Kitten ^_*  
  
`````````````````````~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~`````````````````````````  
  
One day, Domoan received an unexpected call from Rain. "What do you want now, Rain?" he asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Domoan! I was going to ask you to take me to Kohl's."  
  
He rolled his eyes. Before he could protest, Rain snapped, "Don't argue with me, Domoan Kasshu! You're taking me and that's final!" then all he heard was the dial tone ringing in his ear.  
  
"Damn it, Rain," he said, grabbing his cape as he stubbornly walked out the door.  
  
```````~~  
  
As soon as the pair entered the store, Rain immediately vanished, only to be found by Domoan in the lingerie section after 20 minutes of muttering under his breath as he searched for her.  
  
"Oh no, I am NOT going in there," he said while glancing to see if Rain had seen him. She was browsing through the racks of bras, and soon found the perfect one. She wanted to ask Domoan's opinion and saw his spiky black head peeking over some shelves, apparently trying to hide from her.  
  
Domoan, realizing he had been caught, looked around shyly as he stepped out of his poor hiding spot.  
  
"Uh,. hi, Rain." he trailed off as the color rose to his cheeks, his head sinking lower on his shoulders as he looked around. He involuntarily raised his head as he became more aware of his surroundings.  
  
Bras. Panties. More bras and panties.  
  
Lace. Thongs. Shimmering lace and thongs.  
  
Indecent thoughts of girls, girls, and more girls filled his mind. Then thoughts of Rain in the lingerie he was seeing (or in nothing.)  
  
He snapped back to reality by a steady trickle of blood streaming out of his nose, and he was greeted by Rain's voice. "Domoan, what do you think of this one?"  
  
"Huh?" he blurted out before he registered what he was being asked. Then it hit him.  
  
Bras. Panties. Rain wanting his opinion.  
  
He sniffed his nose deeply as he turned towards Rain, his excitement rising (along with something else, and I don't mean his gundam o.O) He pulled his cape tighter around himself, so as not to let rain see how *excited* he was.  
  
His jaw almost dropped. What Rain was holding up to her perfect chest was the most unperfect bra in the world. Out of all the bras in the world (or that certain department, which was Domaon's world at the moment,) Rain picked the one that looked like it had been shoved aside to make room for the revealing, hot pink and leopard print ones that Domoan got all excited about.  
  
The bra was plain white. *White. Geez, Rain, why WHITE out of these exotic colors around you? You could have at LEAST gotten something a little more revealing..* His thoughts trailed off as he studied the undergarment once more. It was a nice bra, no matter what. It looked like it would fit nicely, (he should know, he had only been staring at her for longer than he could remember) but it wasn't what he was hoping for.  
  
"Well?" Rain inquired.  
  
"Um." Domoan muttered, searching frantically for the one he wanted her to get the most. "How 'bout this one?" he asked hopefully as he quickly pulled an ice blue, shimmery bra and thong set off the rack next to him, knocking other sets of the same design on the ground. He bent down and frantically picked them up and put them back on the rack as fast as he could.  
  
Rain stood there, watching Domoan make a complete fool out of himself. She couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself as she saw him retrieve the set he picked out for her. He finally gathered himself and the set, which he held up for her approval. She tried to look serious, but was afraid her eyes would give her away. She turned to the rack next to her. "Domoan, what kind of girl do you think I am?"  
  
She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that he looked somewhat hurt, and even more adorable than ever, with his spiky, unruly hair and his red cape in the midst of the wild fluorescent colors. Considering that, she said, "If you don't complain about taking me shopping, I might think about it."  
  
That seemed to perk him up. "Really?!" he asked, his dark eyes lit up with hope. "You will, Rain?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm going to buy this," she said as she held up the bra Domoan disliked. "I'll meet you outside, ok?"  
  
"Ok." He waited until she had turned the corner of the department, then rushed to a cashier on the opposite side of the store, the ice blue set in hand, his red cape billowing behind him. He purchased the set and tucked the bag in his jacket. He was glad he was wearing his cape, so Rain wouldn't find the package.  
  
As he walked out of the store, he was met by Rain. "Where were you?" she asked him.  
  
"Just browsin' around," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow quizzically at him.  
  
"I wasn't lookin' for anything, just lookin' to see what was there." He was embarrassed to have shown an interest in the department store, even if he did just make it up. He couldn't have Rain finding out about his -er- her present, now could he?  
  
They hopped into Domoan's core lander and began to depart for Domoan's house just as the sun began to set. As soon as Rain realized she wasn't getting to be dropped off at her house, she laughed to herself. Domoan heard her laugh and looked over at her. She looked so beautiful with the sun reflecting in her deep blue eyes. Her hair looked particularly soft and shinny. Her skin looked warmer and softer with a red tint as the sun retreated from the sky. She saw Domoan looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him, but he looked away, his face getting red for being caught. Her eyes softened as she smiled.  
  
```````~~ Konichiwa!! So, how do you like it? I know it's kind of a bad place to stop a chapter, and it doesn't really make you want to read the second and third chapter, but please do! Please review as well!! (but please no harsh flames!!) ja'ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

I  
  
```````~~ Chapter 2  
  
They reached Domoan's dwelling around nine. Domoan opened his door and got out carefully, so as not to upset the package. Rain let herself out and stepped onto the pavement. She noticed Domoan was walking rather stiffly compared to his usual swagger. "Is something wrong, Domoan?"  
  
"Nuthin's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she sighed as she proceeded into his house.  
  
Domoan followed behind her, tilting his head as he imagined Rain in the thong he bought. His head continued to tilt; he had forgotten to straighten it, as he was lost in his daydream. He was brought back to reality by yet another trickle of blood running out of his nose. He quickly snapped his head up, wiping his nose with his cape, hoping the blood would blend in with the red.  
  
As he jerked his head up, he wasn't looking where he was going. He stumbled as he missed a step as any NeoJapan fighter would. "Ack!" he yelped at the gravitational force pulling him towards the rough cement sidewalk. He thrust hi arms out in front of him, preventing him from smacking his face. He blinked a couple times, then let a sigh of relief escape him as he looked at the ground barely 3 inches away from his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white plastic shopping bag.  
  
"Shit! It fell out!" he cursed to himself. He desperately grabbed for the bag.  
  
"Hmm?" Rain, hearing all the commotion behind her, turned to see what was going on. She saw Domoan holding a white shopping bag as he began to stand up.  
  
"What's that, Domoan?" she inquired.  
  
"Ai-ya!" he yelped, as he lost his balance. Rain surprised him by turning around. He flailed his arms around, attempting to regain his balance. The bag flew out of his waving hand. Domoan finally fell over backwards, landing on his butt with his cape draped over his head. He frantically tried to free his head so he could secure the bag in his grasp. He only entangled himself more in his struggle. Before he obtained the freedom he desired, he heard the plop of shopping bags on the ground as Rain set down her purchases. He could here her footsteps as she approached the bag he had dropped. He heard the rustle of the bag as she took out its contents. This only made him struggle more to free himself.  
  
"What the." Rain trailed off as she pulled out the set.  
  
"No, Rain! Wait!" Domoan shouted as he freed himself from his tangled up cape. He dove for the bag, but rain pulled it out of his reach. He landed face down on the cement, defeated. He looked up at Rain, who now held the shimmering blue bra and thong. He saw the color rise to her cheeks in embarrassment as she took in what she held in her hands. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She blinked a few times, while Domoan didn't blink at all. He knew what was coming. Rain yelling at him, telling him she wasn't that kind of girl, et cetera, et cetera.  
  
He was wrong. She asked him in a surprised tone, "What's this, Domoan?"  
  
"I. um." he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck as he settled on the ground Indian style. "That was, um, I was, um." He struggled to answer her. "That's for you. I was hoping, um. I hope you like it."  
  
Rain understood what he was trying to say. Her naughty little Domoan. He looked so cute sitting there on the pavement, head down. Maybe it was just her, but the last few remaining rays of sun lingering in the sky hit his tined body just right. A smile began to creep across her face, and she laughed to herself. He looked up at her when he heard her soft laughter.  
  
"Domoan, I'll make you a deal. If you promise to never EVER complain about taking me shopping again, I'll put this on for you tonight, ok?"  
  
His eyes lit up as he rushed to her. "You're the best, Rain! I'll never complain again, I promise! I'm sorry about all the times I have, really, I am," he vowed as he gathered her up in his arms, causing her to laugh at his sudden energy. *This will be interesting * she thought to herself.  
  
He carried her into his house, made sure she was still holding the set, and headed upstairs. Rain wrapped her arms round Domoan's neck as they scaled the stairs.  
  
"You're funny, Domoan."  
  
"Why wouldya say that?"  
  
"Because you are." She gently kissed his nose as they entered Domoan's room. He tenderly set her on his bed. He rushed around, shutting all the blinds on the windows. He pounced onto the bed next to her, discarding his cape and jacket.  
  
"Hold on, Domoan. Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as she dangled the set into front of her. He thought for a moment that she didn't need anything on, but she would get angry if he didn't want her to wear it after all that.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Then give me a minute to change into it, ok?"  
  
"Ok. I'll wait."  
  
She smiled at him as she disappeared into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom.  
  
```````~~  
  
Hello again! So, did you like this chapter? I hope so. ^_* well, the third isn't that long, but I hope that's ok! Please r&r!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I  
  
```````~~ Chapter 3  
  
"Now to take care of some business," Rain said to herself. She opened the bathroom window, where she had her car waiting. She jumped in, put it in hyper speed, and sped off.  
  
In a matter of seconds she arrived at the nearby NeoSweden embassy. She got out of the car, and pulled out a pistol from underneath her seat. She hid the gun behind her back as she approached the door nonchalantly. She rang the doorbell, and heard someone say "I'll get it!"  
  
"No, Doctor! I'll get it!" returned a female voice. The door opened and Rain was greeted by Allenby, just as she had hoped. "Oh, hi, Rain! What are you doing here?"  
  
Rain didn't answer. Instead, she grinned evilly and pulled out her gun. She aimed it at Allenby's head and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG. A headless Allenby collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Hmm. Mission accomplished," Rain said to herself as she hoped back in the car and returned to Domoan's.  
  
```````~~  
  
Domoan waited restlessly on the bed for Rain. He glanced anxiously at the bathroom door. After what seemed like an eternity, Rain finally emerged. Domoan's jaw almost dropped. The blue bra and thing matched her eyes perfectly. He could barely control himself. Clearing his throat, he asked as calmly as he could, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to make sure I had it on right," she replied with a seductive smirk. She leapt onto the bed, pulling the covers over her and Domoan.  
  
`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````  
  
So, what did you think? Sorry to let all you lemon fans down out there. ^^;;;;; I didn't mean to lead you on. What in the world could make you believe this story contained a lemon? o.O jkjk, sorry. I might hook up with Onna Vegeta and write a second part to this and it WILL contain a lemon. please r&r!!  
  
Ja'ne! ~ Jap Kitten ^_* 


End file.
